Pocket Frogs Wiki talk:Community portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. Hi all! I am thinking of changing the time periods we use from 1d 4h 3m to 01:04:03:00 etc, so that they sort better in tables. What does everyone think about that? I know it is a little hard to read at first but I think we might get used to it. Sexy Farmer 15:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Talk ---- Agree. I don't mind the change =) But do we need the seconds as well? Would be better if we didn't have it to avoid further confusion. Ahmaz 17:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Agree Do you mean the time designated in game or here on the wiki? Either way, I agree.--LucyInDisguise 14:21, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply Lucy: Just the time in our tables. I don't work for Nimblebit :p Ahmaz: So if we do 01:04:00 to represent 1d 4h 0m (and delete the seconds as they are not used). On the top of the page i can put "Delivery Time D:H:M" so people don't get confused. Sexy Farmer 03:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Talk New to Wikis - how to edit Species Value Catalog? Hi - I am fairly new to wikis and using google docs shared. If i want to contribute to the species catalog values - how do i edit? I signed up for the site, but don't understand how to go from "view" mode to "edit" mode? Psoftgirl 14:07, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New to Wikis - how to edit Species Value Catalog? Hi - I am fairly new to wikis and using google docs shared. If i want to contribute to the species catalog values - how do i edit? I signed up for the site, but don't understand how to go from "view" mode to "edit" mode? Psoftgirl 14:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Pond sounds. Hello to everyone, this is my first time in Wikia and hope I am doing this right :) I have searched the net and find lots of information on how to play but nothing on how to turn off the sounds. I would like to listen to my Ipod while playing Pocket Frogs on my Iphone, with out the pond noises, is there a way to do this? Kind Regards Wendy I was told no sound adjustments available. This was a couple months ago. 'Frog Request Page Suggestion' I don't know much about wikis, but why not use wikia's comments section to allow people to request frogs? Then the requests are automatically dated and people who fill the request simply reply to the original comment. For an example of what I mean, check out dragonvale's wikia page for friend requests http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/Friends It's just a suggestion and like I said I don't know how they set theirs up like that b ut it does seem MUCH more efficient and easier for people to use. - Jess (gamecenter ID: Jessdjem)